


Erifef: We Die Together.

by SpoonerizeSwiftness (SplickedyHat)



Series: Splickedydrabbles: The Tumblr Request Collection [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (?), (??), (???), Character Death, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, What quadrant are they in and do they die at the end we just don't know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/pseuds/SpoonerizeSwiftness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Eridan, Feferi, Saving the world, with the line "If we die, we die together".</p><p>If the world was goin’ to end because of some real reason, some kind of vast event, something cosmic and huge, you figure you’d have a pretty good chance of survivin’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erifef: We Die Together.

If the world was goin’ to end because of some real reason, some kind of vast event, something cosmic and huge, you figure you’d have a pretty good chance of survivin’. The Vast Glub, you can imagine; the people screaming, how maybe you’d go last, maybe you’d last it out through some miracle and stay clingin’ onto her hand until you pulled through.

But the world wasn’t going to end because of somethin’ great and grand and epic, no, you had to save it from  _trolls,_ stupid, weak, breakable trolls.  And against stupid, weak, breakable trolls even you, even the heiress to the empire herself can only be just as stupid, as weak.

Just as breakable.

It’s not all bad.  You hear the shrieking of the sirens from the ship around you, you can imagine the rest of the fleet foundering in space, crippled—Alternia will burn, pocked with fallen ships like comets but Alternia is the homeworld and she’ll rise up again.  She’ll survive.  Next time she won’t let a fleet get so close, won’t ever again let them make a weapon like the one you just crippled.

The facts are flash-frame simple.

There is a gun pointed in your face.

There is a cool body in your arms.

There is tyrian blood on your hands.

There is a countdown somewhere, burning down second after second of your lives.

There is an escape pod less than a hundred feet away that you will never reach.

You wonder what the explosion of a ship with the power to blow a planet open will look like when it burns up in the night sky.  Like a sun?  Like fireworks.  You imagine a great bloom of fire over the stars, people remembering your death for a thousand sweeps. 

You didn’t expect to die here, but maybe there are worse places to die—

And then there’s a quiet  _pop_  and the green-blood is chokin’ on his own blood.

Fef looks up at you and smiles, face all pale and sweaty.  Her trident slips in her fingers—you figure, seconds behind and dazed, she pulled it fast from her specibus.  The tiny corridor has no space for it—faster than she could ever possibly have stabbed it for herself, bringing it out here left no place but the guts of the dying lowblood on the ground in front of you. 

You don’t have time to wail at how much you pity her, you just stumble, run, push her into the escape pod and you have seconds, what are even the odds that she’ll clear the blast—

—she grabs your sleeve as you start to pull away, and your legs are so weak, your heart is failing inside of you; you have to let her pull you in close for a hug you can’t afford. 

“Come here,” she whispers, and she curls you up against her chest in the pod with her, fingers tapping lines of tyrian purple on the keypad.  “No, come here, shhh…”

“The extra weight,” you start to say—are you cryin’?  You think you’re cryin’.  “Fef—”

“We’ll make it,” she murmurs, and you should pull yourself free and launch her away from this.  You should get her out.

“ _What if we don’t_?” You whisper to her, and it sounds like a sob as the door slides shut behind her, the noise cuts out and you’re left in shivering silence.  It smells like blood and seawater.  Sand and living things.  It smells like  _her._  

“ _If we die_ ,” she laughs softly, kisses your forehead and the stars wheel past you as the world does not come to an end.  “… _we’ll die together_.”


End file.
